Fox and the Phoenix: Leader's Confront!
Revelation It wasn't a surprise that the incident had gotten out into the news. Several ninja teams came across the damage created in the battle between Chiaki and Gohan, soon after he had left with Okita. It spread like wildfire, creating rumors of war on the village and what-not. The citizens were now becoming terrified of what had come across their village, fearing that an infiltrator of an enemy village had come to deliver destruction. It would be also no surprise that such news would reach the head of the Tenno Clan. Ahatake was furious. He had told her to be careful out there and she still somehow managed to get captured. But what he was furious at in truth was not her, but was Okita for he felt sure his hand was at work here. For her daughters... Michiyo's worry was obvious from the time she had gotten word of it. Currently, she sat on the couch with her arms on her lap, hands on her face as she feared the worst happening, muttering to herself her grievances. To the elder daughter, she had been nothing short of a light in her heart. Mother, sister, friend, and mentor.... she was the one who first began teaching Michiyo her own techniques, before she had taught Akane herself to. To have someone so close slip from your fingers just like that... Well, needless to say, Michiyo found it very hard to be pleased at the moment. The loss of her mother had changed Akane's attitude completely. Despite that fact that Chiaki was rude, bossy, and downright violent, Akane loved her and couldn't seem to get over it that there was a chance she may not be coming back. Even Yuri couldn't cheer her up no matter how hard she had tried. In the living room, Michiyo was the one to finally break the silence, though it took a deep breath for her to do so. "....what should we do?" Ahatake sighed. "It's simple. I'm going to find her." Akane looked up from her place on the sofa, Yuri had her arm around her trying, to no avail, to comfort her. "You're going to find her Tou-san?" Ahatake nodded. Michiyo moved over to where Akane was sitting to wrap an arm around her shoulder. She would've gladly declared that she was coming as well, but because of her sister's own grievances, it was felt that she needed to stay. She spared a glance towards her father as she did so. "You're going to go alone...?" She asked quietly. "Yes." Ahatake replied. "Don't worry. If I get in trouble I'll send a Phoenix or Shadow Clone straight here." He smiled at his eldest daughter. "You aren't thinking I'll lose are you?" She managed a weak smile of her own. "No, Tou-san. You're too stubborn to die just yet, and we all know it." She assured. Ahatake grinned and reached for his cloak. "I'll be back, and hopefully with your mother." He said as he walked out the door. "And don't let anything happen to your sister or Yuri. I don't want her parents suing me for something happening to their child." Michiyo nodded, chuckling at his rather humorous last sentence. "Don't worry, Tou-san. They'll be fine!" She called back. Ahatake sighed as he began to walk, and threw his trenchcoat on. Unfortunately, he was barely five feet away from his house when he heard a yell of "ONIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAN!" and was glomped by his younger sister, Akiko. Ahatake groaned as he pushed her off. "Akiko..what the? Where the hell did you come from?" "That tree." Akiko said cheerfully. "Onii-san, I've decided to follow you." Ahatake sighed. "Why?" "Because I want to help." She replied. "Fine, but you better know what you're getting into." Prisoner Needless to say, it wasn't Chiaki who was getting tortured. SPLASH! Yumi, the girl who was unfortunate enough to be the one guarding her at the time, was abruptly hit with a cup of orange juice, resulting in the torso of her clothing becoming a bright orange. "...would you please stop doing that?" She asked lowly, shoving the cup off of her face to reveal an exasperated expression. "Hell no." The orange-haired woman replied bluntly, leaning against the tree and giving her a half-lidded stare. "I have to work on my practice kunai-throwing, you know." Despite the fact that chakra-insulating ropes were around her hands, it was obvious that she wasn't that agonized at all. In fact, as all three of the Spetsnaz S.E. members sat around her, the other two a distance away, both she and Okita were looking on in amusement at the disgruntled girl as she gave a choleric glare towards the prisoner. Thankfully, she wasn't the only one to have suffered such a fate - on his turn, Okita had been slapped in the face with a pizza, his speed obviously too slow for her reflexes. ---- "So Onii-san what are you heading out to do anyway?" Akiko asked, her hand on her sword. If Ahatake's jaw could have dropped, it would. "You're following me..and you don't know what I'm doing???" "Pretty much!" Akiko said smiling. "Kami what did I to deserve this?" Ahatake muttered under his breath and started to explain how Chiaki had been kidnapped and everything. "How the hell can you not even know this anyway?" Ahatake asked. "EVERYONE in the VILLAGE knows!" "I've been...busy.." She said her voice trailing off. "Don't even bother explaining." Ahatake said flatly. ---- "You're older than me, and yet you're acting like you're four." Yumi snapped, folding her arms as she glared over at an unphased Chiaki. "I don't even see why your husband even puts up with you!" That sought a equally narrowed-eye glare from Chiaki. "Hey, I'' didn't ask to get kidnapped, you little bitch." She said harshly. "''Especially by your little boyfriend over there!" That made Yumi's eyes widened, out of shock and embarrassment. A flush spread across her cheeks. "You old hag!!" She blurted angrily, clenching her fists and standing up immediately. Chiaki smirked. "Oh, seems like the kitten has some claws, hm?" ---- Akiko kept talking and Ahatake wished he could get rid of her. But at that moment he heard voices and told her to shush. They moved behind a tree to listen. "I bet with he speed he goes at, you'll be satisfied every ni--" That did it. Without warning, Yumi lunged forward, ready to beat the living day-lights out of the woman for her taunting comments. But, of course, Okita was one step ahead of her. his figure vanished, re-appeared behind her, and wrapped his arms under and around her shoulders in a full-nelson. "Hey! Knock it off, Yumi-san!" "L-LET ME GO, SHE NEEDS TO BE SLAPPED!" "She's doing it on purpose to make you angry, don't you know that?!" As the two struggled against each other, Chiaki simply chuckled. If only she had some popcorn... Gohan laughed. "I gotta say Okita, your idea of taking her hostage turned out to be rather amusing." Okita sweatdropped. "I thought it was a rather bad--" WHAM! Instantly, the back of Yumi's head smashed into the unsuspecting boy's nose, and he was force to let go, clutching his face in both hands. "O...oh, Kami..." He groaned, staggering back. Immediately, Yumi's fit stopped, and she turned around to rush over to his aid. "O-okita!" She protested, face one of worry. All anger had vanished "I didn't mean to do that!" "God, you fight like a married couple." Chiaki drawled. "SHUT UP!"